


Подарки

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death Eaters, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: Подарки — это важно.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Severus Snape
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831444
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Подарки

— Дорогая Алекто! Я у ваших ног, моя госпожа! О, Северус, любимый, я вся горю, поцелуй меня немедленно!

Джинни сидит на полу между гамаков, на руках у нее носки, на правой — со снитчами, на левой — с метлами. Это целое представление: Джинни шевелит пальцами, и носки кланяются друг другу, открывают рты. Джинни пошло чмокает, и носки «целуются», Лаванда не выдерживает — фыркает и громко смеется.

— Джинни, ты ничего не знаешь. Не нужна ему Алекто, Снейп давно сохнет по Амикусу. «Амикус, трахни меня на этом столе немедленно», — раздается громкий голос Дина Томаса, и тут уже смеются все: ржет Финч-Флетчли, краснеет и закрывает рот рукой Ханна, Джинни валится ничком и плачет от смеха, вытирая слезы все теми же носками.

— Эй, давайте потише — Симус еще спит.

Невилл здесь главный, его слушают и затихают. Он подходит к спящему Симусу и трогает лоб. Хотя от Круцио температура не поднимается, больше Невилл ничего не может сделать. Он видит, как Джинни снова с готовностью усаживается между гамаками, и понимает, что второго акта носочного представления не выдержит.

— Схожу на разведку. Может, смогу достать болеутоляющее для Симуса.

Невилл долго бродит по замку. Он хорошо освоил маскировочные чары и прекрасно знает вечерние маршруты Кэрроу. Джинни, конечно, молодец: душа компании, заводная, веселая и не дает ребятам унывать, но слушать очередные фантазии про Снейпа Невилл больше не может. Джинни говорит, что ей эти носки оставил на память Гарри. Нет, серьезно, он что, подарил ей носки?! Скорее, стянула их из его сундука, она такая, она бы смогла.

Встречаются они, как обычно, в правом крыле третьего этажа. По их наблюдениям, Кэрроу заглядывают сюда реже всего. Долго стоят у окна и молча смотрят на черный Запретный лес.

— Тепло сегодня.

— Конечно, завтра уже наступит май. — Снейп переводит взгляд с деревьев на Невилла. — Как вы там?

— Ничего. Симус утром получил Круцио, сейчас спит. Дашь болеутоляющее?

— Дам. Идем.

В кабинете Снейп достает из шкафчика один фиал, думает и добавляет второй. Невилл знает: дать больше он не может, нужно соблюдать осторожность и делать вид, что лекарство украдено.

Фиалы стоят на столе, Невилл не берет их, он подходит к Снейпу и обнимает его чуть сильнее, чем сотню раз до этого.  Все-таки там, в Выручай-комнате, было обидно.

Их встречи в этом кабинете начались со злых бессильных споров. Было две дуэли, и чуть не случилась одна драка. Потом пришло время разговоров, деловых и личных. Разговоры сменялись шепотом, стонами, шорохом одежды. Здесь они впервые дотронулись друг до друга, поцеловались. Здесь наперегонки раздевались и падали на диван или ковер. Они дорожили каждой редкой минутой, торопились, хотели успеть стать еще ближе, еще понятней друг другу.

Сегодня хочется тишины. Напряжение и чертово ожидание выматывают. Оба ужасно устали и ждут — все равно чего, но что-то должно рано или поздно случиться. Разноцветные носки Джинни не выходят из головы. Снейп стоит тихо, он просунул руки Невиллу под мантию, прижался и замер, только трогает губами шею. И стучат рядом два сердца.

— Отдай мне что-нибудь, — не выдерживает Невилл. — Носки подойдут.

Снейп поднимает голову, берет за руку и прижимает ее к груди.

— Зачем тебе носки? Хочешь на свободу?

— Что-нибудь на память. Мало ли что с нами случится. У тебя есть мое личное дело с колдографией, а у меня нет ничего.

Снейп вздыхает, подносит его ладонь к губам, а потом тянется к шкафчику за пустым фиалом.

— Хорошо. Думаю, вот это тебе понравится, — туманная нить тянется от виска и спиралью укладывается в фиал, — и вот это тоже, — второе воспоминание отправляется к первому. Снейп запечатывает фиал заклинанием. — Теперь открыть его сможешь только ты, никто больше.

Невилл наблюдает, как Снейп затыкает воспоминания пробкой. Он посмотрит потом, когда найдет время и думосбор. А сейчас, пока не нужно никуда бежать и притворяться врагами, хочется постоять еще рядом. Снейп легко гладит Невилла по спине, вздыхает и отступает.

— Ладно, иди, иначе твои, чего доброго, отправятся на поиски.

— Увидимся завтра?

— Не уверен — много дел до самой ночи.

Невилл кивает: все понятно, о планах на завтра можно не спрашивать — как обычно ничего хорошего.

Он идет обратно и на минуту останавливается у окна. Как же тепло на улице. Ведь и правда — уже полночь, значит, май наступил, а никто из своих и не заметил, надо им сказать. Он гладит спрятанный в карман фиал с воспоминаниями. Интересно, о чем они? Наверняка что-то про них двоих. Может, тот раз, когда Невиллу досталось Круцио, и Снейп вел его, спотыкающегося на каждом шагу, к себе? Невилл тогда снял рубашку, лег и, чтобы не стонать, комкал и жевал рукав, а Снейп касался его спины и боков испачканными в холодной мази пальцами. Очень ласково, надо сказать, касался, и боль прошла, а мурашки и истома остались. Или их первый поцелуй? Невилл тогда поразился, что выше Снейпа, и едва не отпрянул, а тот сцепил пальцы на его затылке и долго не отпускал, а когда отпустил, все, что смог сказать Невилл, это «давай еще». А может, первый секс. О нет, их первый раз точно не мог считаться хорошим воспоминанием, потому что Невилл зажмуривался, смущался, пыхтел, как Хогвартс-экспресс, и был примерно таким же неловким. Хотя кто знает, может, Снейпу понравилось именно это.

Интересно, получится ли когда-нибудь раздобыть думосбор? Снейп так легко отдал воспоминания. Неужели он со всеми запросто ими делится?

«Если даже когда-нибудь и поделится, мои все равно самые лучшие», — думает Невилл и открывает дверь в Выручай-комнату.


End file.
